Coffee To Go
by The Divine Comedian
Summary: Lily verlebt sehr betuliche Ferien. Dann bekommt sie Besuch, und zu ihrer großen Zerknirschung ändert sich an der Betulichkeit nicht viel. Außer manches.
1. Weiß, mit Zucker

VORBEMERKUNGEN, also, das ganze Zeug, das ich erklärenderweise gerne loswerden möchte - diese können auch ohne große Verluste übersprungen werden, nach der Linie geht's weiter.

Der DISCLAIMER gilt für die ganze Geschichte und beinhaltet: im Wesentlichen JK Rowling, und dann noch einen zuckerniedlichen Running Gag aus Terry Pratchetts "Witches Abroad", der hier mehr oder weniger deutlich verwurstet wurde, sowie einen Songtitel von den Einstürzenden Neubauten, der eher nicht auffallen wird, weil er nämlich, yay, ein ganz normaler, gebräuchlicher, grammatisch korrekter deutscher Satz mit drei Wörtern ist. Und eine Zeile aus Samuel Becketts "Warten auf Godot", die auf jeden Fall auch für Laien erkennbar ist. Ein oder zwei Formulierungen könnten evtl. von Max Goldt inspiriert sein.

Uh. Der Disclaimer wird gerade 'ne massive Werbekampagne. Hört Neubauten! Lest Max Goldt!

Den ENTSCHLUSS, das Ding hier zu schreiben, fasste ich im Übrigen endgültig, nachdem ich eine Kommilitonin unschuldig gefragt hatte, ob sie evtl. Sven Regener gelesen hätte. Die Antwort war ein leicht hochnäsiges "Ich lese keine Popliteratur", und in dem Moment dachte ich mir, na, das geht ja so nicht an, von jetzt an nur noch Popliteratur. Vielleicht findet man das ja ansatzweise.

Der SINN des Ganzen? Das hier ist so eine Art Vorgeplänkel zum Bürgerkrieg Ende der 70er Jahre, im Wesentlichen geht es um den Konsum von Kaffee, und mit Liliacea, also, dieser leicht überdramatischen ellenlangen FF, an der ich vor Jahren jahrelang geschrieben hab, hat's insofern was zu tun, als dass die gleichen Charaktere drin vorkommen. Prequel würd ich eigentlich nicht sagen wollen, und wenn schon Prequel, dann zu einer Liliacea, so wie ich sie heute schreiben würde, und im Zweifelsfall gewinnen eh die Fakten aus OotP. Sind allerdings ein paar Anspielungen und Verweise drin, damit die Liliacea-Leser auch ihren Spaß dran haben.

Der PLOT geht so: Lily verlebt sehr betuliche Ferien. Dann bekommt sie Besuch, und zu ihrer großen Zerknirschung ändert sich an der Betulichkeit nicht viel. Außer manches.

Das Ganze hat insgesamt vier ungefähr gleichlange Teile, die in den nächsten Tagen hochgeladen werden.

Das war's schon.

* * *

**Coffee To Go, Teil 1**

"Und überhaupt würde mich mal interessieren, was die Frage eigentlich soll", sagt Lily genervt. Sorgfältig reiht sie die Kaffeetasse und den Kaffeetrichter und den Kaffeefilterbeutel und die Dose mit dem Kaffeepulver und die Flasche Milch und die Tüte Zucker auf dem Küchentisch auf. "Die Kaffeepflanzer im Regenwald, die können dir doch egal sein."

"Jetzt lass sie doch mit diesem Kaffeepflanzerquatsch in Ruhe, Geoff", mischt sich ihre Mutter ein. "Ein Pfund sechzig kostet das inzwischen!" Lilys Vater lässt noch nicht einmal die Zeitung sinken.

"Ja, und die Kaffeepflanzer verdienen vielleicht einen Dollar im Monat. Oder noch weniger!" stellt er fest.

Lily findet auf ihrer Suche nach Streichhölzern mindestens zwei leere Schachteln und dann erst eine volle. Das erste Streichholz brennt nicht, das zweite bricht durch und kokelt fröhlich das Linoleum an, das dritte ist gut und sogar der Gasherd tut ihr den Gefallen, nicht in die Luft zu gehen. Nett vom Gasherd. Sie stellt den Wasserkessel auf die Flamme.

"Ihr solltet hier mal nicht so viel Zeug rumliegen lassen, wo wir doch Besuch bekommen", sagt Lily hilfreich und deutet auf die leeren Streichholzschachteln, die jetzt neben der Zuckertüte liegen, in der Hoffnung, dass ihr Vater endlich dieses dämliche Kaffeepflanzerthema loswird. Weia, ist das spät. Jetzt bloß nicht noch extra Eile machen, dann vertut man sich und dann wird der Kaffee nicht perfekt und dann Gute Nacht.

"Wann kommt denn dein Besuch? Solltest du dich nicht bald fertig machen?" fragt ihre Mutter.

Lily findet das ja selbst auch, aber es gibt nicht viel, das sie machen kann, während sie hier am Herd steht und darauf wartet, dass der Wasserkessel pfeift. Sie hat zur unteren Hälfte einen Schlafanzug und zur oberen Hälfte was normales an, und Socken wird sie noch anziehen müssen und vielleicht ihre Haare kämmen, obwohl, sie muss ja bloß bis zum Bahnhof, da muss man nicht extra Haare kämmen für. Aber föhnen. Föhnen sollte sie ihre Haare auf jeden Fall.

"Ach, ich hab da noch Zeit", wehrt sie ab. Ihre Mutter hat aber inzwischen schon den Brief auseinandergefaltet, den Justine an Lilys Eltern geschrieben hat und der klingt wie von der eigenen Mama diktiert. Eine Handvoll artige Dankesbekundungen und dazwischen die Information, man möge sie doch um vier Minuten nach neun am Bahnhof abholen kommen, bitteschön. Der Kessel pfeift.

"Hier steht, dass sie neun Uhr vier am Bahnhof ist. Das ist in einer halben Stunde!"

"Einen Dollar verdienen die im Monat. Manchmal auch weniger", wiederholt ihr Vater, der sich möglicherweise ignoriert fühlt. Lily hat inzwischen ganz andere Probleme. Der Kaffeefilter ist nämlich geplatzt. Blöd. Sie gießt die Kaffeepampe in den Ausguss und setzt zähneknirschend noch einmal Wasser auf. Langsam findet sie die Welt auch nicht mehr okay.

"Wo verdienen die denn nur einen Dollar im Monat?" fragt sie.

"Du sollst doch keinen Kaffeesatz in den Ausguss schütten", sagt ihre Mutter, "das hab ich dir doch schon hundertmal erklärt, dass der verstopft, wenn man da Kaffeesatz reinschüttet." Ja, denkt Lily. Kaffeesatz und Teeblätter und vergammelten Joghurt und eigentlich alles, was nicht geläutertes Weihwasser ist, darf man da nicht reinschütten, der verstopft bloß. Wie unpraktisch.

"Na, die Kaffeepflanzer. Die im Regenwald."

Lily löffelt derweil schon wieder Kaffeepulver in die Filtertüte und merkt, wie der Koffeinmangel sie langsam aufregt.

"Was hast du denn schon für eine Ahnung von Kaffeepflanzern, ich meine, kannst du mir ein einziges kaffeeexportierendes Land nennen? Eins, wo die Kaffeepflanzer nur einen Dollar im Monat verdienen? Oder noch weniger?" Außerdem ist die Kaffeedose jetzt leer. Sie würden heute noch irgendwo Kaffeepulver kaufen müssen, sonst hätten sie Samstag keinen Kaffee und Sonntag keinen Kaffee und Montag auch keinen Kaffee, so sieht das nämlich mal aus in der Kleinstadt.

Ihr Vater nimmt milde lächelnd die Lesebrille ab und schielt quer durch die Küche auf die Beschriftung der Kaffeedose.

"Na, sagen wir, Brasilien zum Beispiel. Die brasilianischen Kaffeepflanzer, die werden auch alle ausgebeutet. Findest du das okay?"

Kaffee! Kaffee! Kaffee! Lilys Kaffee ist fertig und sie schüttet Milch dazu, löffelt Zucker hinein, rührt um, kostet und löffelt noch mehr Zucker hinein. Wie soll sie das denn nicht okay finden? Der will mich bloß ärgern, denkt sich Lily, und irgendwie ärgert sie das, also sagt sie:

"Aber das geht doch gar nicht, dass die da nur einen Dollar im Monat verdienen, die haben doch gar keine Dollars in Brasilien. Die haben da doch weißichnicht, irgendwas anderes haben die in Brasilien." Ein kleiner Schluck Kaffee, und noch einer, und inzwischen hebt sich ihre Stimmug ein wenig.

"Also Lily, du solltest dich wirklich langsam umziehen. Und kämm dich mal ordentlich, du läufst in letzter Zeit immer so zerzaust herum!" sagt Lilys Mutter.

Kaffee.

"Das hab ich auch gar nicht gemeint, dass die jetzt in Brasilien einen Dollar an sich verdienen, ich hab doch gemeint, dass die da das Dingsbums, das Äquivalent zu einem Dollar pro Monat verdienen, das muss man doch vergleichen können international. Und jetzt muss ich überhaupt los", sagt Lilys Vater und Lily stellt fest, dass es jetzt wirklich auch für sie langsam Zeit wird, sich fertig zu machen, und das, denkt sie grollend, liegt nur daran, dass ihre Eltern ja auch unbedingt so früh am Morgen ihren Mangel an Idealismus analysieren müssen.

"Also, ich find das aufregend, jetzt mal endlich eine richtige Hexe kennen zu lernen", sagt ihre Mutter und da wird Lily aber doch noch idealistisch.

"Und ich bin wohl keine richtige Hexe?" fragt sie entrüstet.

"Na, ich meine doch eine, die nicht unter so Muckeln aufgewachsen ist", sagt ihre Mutter. "Ich meine, die sind doch bestimmt ganz anders, schon von der ganzen Art her."

"Ich muss dann mal", sagt Lily und hofft, dass Justine sich bei der Wahl der Muggelklamotten nicht allzusehr vergriffen hat. Im Türrahmen trifft sie auf ihre Schwester Petunia, und sie sagt "Morgen", und Petunia sagt auch "Morgen", und dann "Ist das Kaffee?" und schon hat sie sich ihre halbausgetrunkene Tasse geschnappt, was, wie Lily findet, der krönende Abschluss für einen beknackten Freitagmorgen ist. Aber dafür muss Petunia auch zur Arbeit und Lily nur zum Bahnhof, da kann man das ja mal verzeihen.

Aber ärgern kam man sie ja trotzdem, denkt sie und steckt den Kopf noch mal in die Küche. und ruft "Und es heißt übrigens Muggel, Mum, nicht Muckel!" und sieht befriedigt, wie Petunia zusammenzuckt, sie ist ja aber auch sowas von empfindlich.

xxx

Lily steht am Bahnhof und fragt sich, wie, um alles in der Welt, sie es denn bitteschön geschafft hat, trotz allem zu früh da zu sein. Ihre Haare, es muss an ihren Haaren liegen. Sie hat sie dann doch nicht geföhnt, das kann man ja auch mal machen, ist schließlich Sommer. Ein bisschen kühl noch vielleicht, oder, wie ihre Mum es ausdrücken würde, knackig frisch, aber dafür kann sie ja nichts, niemand steht schließlich freiwillig in aller Herrgottsfrühe an einem Kleinstadtbahnhof und wartet auf eine richtige Hexe in einem richtigen Zug, und warum kann denn die richtige Hexe auch nicht wie ein normaler Mensch per Flohpulver antanzen, bitteschön, die sitzt außerdem bestimmt schon vier Stunden in besagtem Zug, ist ja ein weiter Weg von Schottland, da hat sie eigentlich auch Kaffee verdient. Lily würde ihr glatt einen aus dem Automaten holen, der in der Eingangshalle vom Kleinstadtbahnhof steht, aber erstens weiß sie nicht, wie Justine ihren Kaffee trinkt, und zweitens ist der Kleinstadtkaffee, den sie selber in der Hand hält, irgendwie ungenießbar, der hat etwas von Maschinenöl. Von einem Plastikbecher voll Maschinenöl, den man zwei Wochen lang in einer verrauchten Kneipe hat stehen lassen. Weiß und mit Zucker.

Lily ist von diesem Vergleich sogar einigermaßen befriedigt, nur der Zug kommt nicht. Sie steht also, zusammen mit einer blumenstraußbewehrten Oma und einer Gruppe grimmig dreinblickender Kleinstadtpunks, mit nassen Haaren und in einer Schlafanzughose, die zum Glück weder rosa noch kariert ist und die eigentlich als Freizeithose durchgehen müsste, an einem langweiligen Bahnhof, wartet auf einen Zug, der nicht kommt, und friert. Und sinniert über die unglückliche Kette von Ereignissen, die hierzu geführt hat.

Das fing an, als Poppy Pomfrey im Januar mal dazu kam, die Schülerakten neu zu sortieren. Und Lily als freiwillige Hilfskraft - ja, sie hatte bei der Berufsberatung mit Minnie McGonagall zugegeben, dass sie sich eventuell vielleicht mit den entsprechenden Noten unter Vorbehalt vorstellen könnte, Heilerin zu werden, aber das ist ja noch lange kein Grund, einen zu freiwilligen Hilfsdiensten als Edelpraktikantin zu verpflichten, denkt sich Lily, und überhaupt ist McGonagall doch sonst nicht so schwatzhaft. Und Poppy Pomfrey ist dann jedenfalls aufgefallen, dass diverse Schüler ihren zweijährlichen Generaluntersuchungen irgendwie entronnen waren, und da Lily zufällig auch noch Vertrauensschülerin war, wurde sie diesen Schülern hinterhergeschickt, um sie für die Generaluntersuchung heranzuschleifen, was höchst ungerecht war, denn, so fand Lily, sollte sich Poppy Pomfrey ruhig selber von irgendwelchen hochnäsigen Siebtklässlern ankäsen lassen, die keine Lust hatten, in Unterwäsche durch den Krankenflügel zu hüpfen. Oder, was das betraf, eine nicht ganz so hochnäsige Fünftklässlerin, die nichtsdestoweniger keine Lust hatte, in Unterwäsche durch den Krankenflügel zu hüpfen.

Und dann durfte sie Protokoll führen, während Poppy Pomfrey hinter einem Vorhang Justines Wirbelsäule bewertete und in den Mund schaute und ihr beim Atmen lauschte und verschiedene Diagnosezauber ausführte und ihr schlussendlich erklärte, sie sei zu dünn und müsse mehr essen und sie hätte außerdem ein schwaches Immunsystem und müsse darum mehr Sachen mit Eisen drin essen, zum Beispiel rotes Fleisch, und sie hätte niedrigen Blutdruck und damit müsse sie wohl leben und sie könne sich jetzt wieder anziehen und solle diesen und jenen Schrieb an ihren Hauslehrer weiterreichen, damit das alles seine Richtigkeit hätte.

Und weil Justine sympathischer war als die blöden Siebtklässler, erzählte Lily ihr wenigstens noch, dass für Poppy Pomfrey "zu dünn" ein halbes Pfund unter "barock" losging und dass das schon okay sei. Und Justine hatte gekichert und "Na dann ist ja gut" gesagt, und das war dann zwar nicht der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft, aber doch der Beginn einer wunderbaren Zweckgemeinschaft, denn als Lilys guter Freund Remus Lupin in ihrer Mini-Potions-Lerngruppe nach einigem Haareraufen und Explosionen befunden hatte, dass das einzige, was sie neben Mangel an Talent noch daran hinderte, ihre Potions-OWLs zu bestehen, der Mangel an einer richtigen, echten Ravenclaw in ihrer Lerngruppe war, da hatte sie wenigstens gleich jemanden zum Fragen gehabt, und Justine hatte sich letztlich als ein ganz patentes Mädchen sowie faul wie Oskar erwiesen.

Faul wie Oskar passt aber eigentlich nicht zu Aufstehen um halb fünf wegen eines blöden Zuges, denkt sie anschließend noch, aber da fährt der Zug gerade ein und Justine steigt aus.

Justine steigt ganz am Ende des Zuges aus und Lily braucht eine gewisse Weile, um sie zu erreichen, weil das schnelle Balancieren von Plastikbechern voll Kaffee sie um diese Uhrzeit noch überfordert und es auf der Welt halt eine Menge braunhaarige Menschen gibt, mit denen man Justine verwechseln kann, wo Lily doch kurzsichtig ist und es bloß nicht zugeben will, und als sie ankommt, hat sich Justine auch schon einen Kleinstadtpunk mit besonders prachtvollem bunten Haar vorgenommen und fragt ihn begeistert Dinge. Z.B., wie er zu seiner Haarfarbe gekommen sei, das sei doch - und da kichert sie - fast Zauberei.

Die Frau spinnt, denkt Lily, und das denken wohl auch die Kleinstadtpunks, denn sie flüchten sich in den Zug. Und Justine dreht sich jetzt endlich auch mal zu ihr um - wird ja Zeit, denkt Lily, wegen dir bin ich immerhin halb neun aufgestanden, und dann denkt sich Lily, na, das hätte ja durchaus schlimmer kommen können mit den Muggelklamotten. Justines Sachen sind ihr zu groß, oder sie ist zu klein, und irgendetwas hat sie dazu gebracht, ihre langen braunen Haare zur Gänze unter die Schirmmütze zu stopfen, und die vorne spitz zulaufenden schwarzen Stiefel, wizard style, sind auch irgendwie deplaziert, aber insgesamt sieht es mehr nach Muggel ohne Geschmack als nach Zauberer ohne Ahnung aus, weil, manche Zauberer, die auf Londons Straßen unterrwegs sind, erkennt man ja zehn Meter gegen den Wind.

"Na, hallo", sagt Justine also und es entsteht die typische betretene Spannung zwischen zwei Menschen, die noch kein Begrüßungsritual etabliert haben. Manche küssen ja die Luft neben der Wange der platonischen Freundin, oder führen eine dieser verklemmten halben Umarmungen durch, das ist doch alles blöd, denkt Lily, und überhaupt, das denkt Lily danach, gibt es Umarmfreunde und Handreichfreunde, das führt aber zu Verwirrung, wenn man eine gemischte Gruppe begrüßt, sie denkt dann immer, dass sich die Handreichfreunde irgendwie zurückgesetzt fühlen, und überhaupt kann sie sich nicht immer erinnern, mit wem sie schon auf dem Umarmniveau angekommen ist, und wie sie so mit dem Gedanken fertig ist, bemerkt sie, dass Justine ihre Hand fragend ausgestreckt hat, und, ähem, ja.

Sie versucht, sie mit der linken Hand zu ergreifen, das fühlt sich etwas merkwürdig an, und erst dann kommt sie auf die Idee, dass sie ja auch den Kaffeebecher von der einen in die andere Hand hätte wechseln können, das hätte vielleicht verhindert, dass Justine jetzt die Augenbrauen so komisch hochgezogen hat, ein bisschen guckt sie aber auch immer so, denkt Lily, weil ihre Augenbrauen so geschwungen sind.

Das ist Quatsch, ich hätte sie nie einladen dürfen, denkt Lily, das liegt alles nur an Mum, die fragt jede Ferien zweimal, ob man denn in der neuen Schule endlich Freundinnen gefunden hätte und ob man auch zwei oder drei gute Freundinnen hätte, denen man mal etwas erzählen könnte, und ob man eine beste Freundin hätte und wie die heiße, wobei Lily eigentlich einwerfen müsste, dass es nach immerhin fünf Jahren schon einer gewaltigen Realitätsferne bedürfe, um immer noch von der _neuen_ Schule zu sprechen, aber Lily ist still und verspricht, ihrer Mum ihre kleinen Freundinnen mal vorzustellen, und Lilys Mutter ist natürlich wahnsinnig gespannt auf die erste "richtige" Hexe ihres Lebens.

"Hast du noch irgendwelches Gepäck?" fragt sie, um irgendwas zu sagen.

"Nein", sagt Justine, "nur den Rucksack hier", und nimmt den Rucksack neben sich hoch, und als sie das tut, sieht Lily, dass ihr Arm ein wenig zittert, aber das könnte an der Uhrzeit liegen, es ist ja wirklich noch verdammt früh.

Wenn die Woche so weitergeht, dann wird das eine super Woche, man muss sich doch über irgendetwas unterhalten, denkt Lily, während sie die Allee entlanggehen, und greift ein naheliegendes Thema auf.

"Du siehst ganz schön fertig aus", sagt sie. Sie lügt nicht einmal, nicht sehr jedenfalls, denn Justine hat ja diese dunklen Ringe unter den Augen und ihr Blick wirkt auch ab und an leicht unfokussiert, aber andererseits sah sie auch schon mal beschissener aus. Lily hat empirisch festgestellt, dass sich der Glaube an die antiautoritäre Erziehung in reinrassigen Zaubererfamilien noch nicht recht durchgesetzt hat und das könnte ja vielleicht zusammenhängen, aber Justine scheint bisher immer ganz froh gewesen zu sein, wenn man das Thema in Ruhe ließ.

Und weil Justine auch nicht gleich antwortet, setzt sie noch eins drauf, indem sie fragt "Wann bist du denn heute morgen aufgestanden?", weil sie nämlich gleich damit angeben will, dass sie bis halb neun ausgeschlafen hat. Justine wird jetzt so lange geneckt, bis sie ein bisschen was erzählt.

"Oh, um ehrlich zu sein", sagt Justine, und klingt dabei wie eine müde Fünfjährige, "ich war, äh, noch gar nicht im Bett."

"Oh, äh", sagt Lily etwas verwirrt, wie geht das denn, so lange braucht der Zug von Schottland nun auch wieder nicht, "darf ich dir in dem Fall meinen Kaffee anbieten?" Irgendwas muss man ja tun, denkt Lily, das sind ja keine Zustände hier. Und schlafen gehen wird Justine vorerst nicht, Lilys Mutter hat nämlich eine Stadtbesichtigung geplant mit den Mädchen, sie arbeitet jetzt immer nur halbtags. Nur, wie sie Justine das beibringen wird, ist ihr noch nicht ganz klar.

Justine nimmt den Plastikbecher und verschüttet dabei etwas und dann trinkt sie einen Schluck und grimassiert.

"Kaffee mit Milch _und_ mit Zucker. Sag mal, bist du pervers oder sowas?"

So geht das aber nicht, denkt Lily, ist immerhin mein Kaffee, und das sagt sie auch laut, aber da kichert Justine schon, und Lily kichert mit. Pechschwarzen Kaffee also für Justine, denkt sie, und dann denkt sie, na, dann müssen wir aber aus der Stadt noch neuen Kaffee mitbringen, müssen wir sowieso, sonst wird das nichts.

xxx

"Guten Tag, Mrs. Evans", sagt Justine mit ausgestreckter Hand und einem Lächeln, das aussieht, als könnte sie sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als Lilys Mutter die Hand zu schütteln. Sie knickst doch tatsächlich. Diese richtigen Hexen und Zauberer haben sie ganz gut dressiert, denkt sich Lily. Sie sieht, wie ihre Mum ein identisches Lächeln bemüht.

"Schön, dass du da bist, Justine." Allerdings guckt Lilys Mutter etwas irritiert. Sie hat wohl lange fließende Roben in Lila und mit Sternchenapplikationen erwartet, und einen Spitzhut, keine räudigen Jeans aus dem Thrift Store, die unten zweimal umgeschlagen sind, und eine Schirmmütze. Die hat Justine im Übrigen abgenommen und ihr Haar ist wieder zu sehen, wenn sie es allerdings in den letzten zwei Wochen mal gekämmt haben sollte, dann merkt man davon nichts. Dergestalt hat sie sich inzwischen auf Petunia gestürzt, die still in der Ecke sitzt und sich mit Lilys inzwischen wohl kaltem Kaffee geistig auf ihren Telefonistinnen-Ferienjob vorbereitet, der sie Tag für Tag, so lamentiert sie des Öfteren, mit unglaublichen Massen von unglaublich dummen Leuten konfrontiert.

"Hallo, du musst Petunia sein", verkündet Justine jetzt fröhlich und bietet auch Petunia die Hand dar. Au warte. Petunia schaut langsam von ihrem Kaffee hoch - Lily ist inzwischen bereit, ihre Besitzansprüche dahingehend aufzugeben - mustert die ihr bereits angekündigte richtige Hexe von oben bis unten, bleibt dabei zuerst an den Haaren hängen, als zweites an der Armeejacke, danach gibt sie die Musterung wohl als hoffnungslos auf und blickt wieder hoch. Justines Lächeln schwindet ein wenig, doch Petunia ist vermutlich halbwegs befriedigt, was die Abwesenheit von Sternchenapplikationen und Froschlaich betrifft, und lässt sich dazu herab, ihr wenigstens die Hand zu geben. Kaffee macht die Menschen netter, erkennt Lily.

Allerdings nicht viel netter, erkennt sie gleich danach, als Petunia aufsteht und ohne ein weiteres Wort an irgend jemanden aus der Küche rauscht. Offenbar hat sie ihren Vorrat an gutem Willen für heute schon aufgebraucht, oder sie muss los zur Arbeit, das kann natürlich auch sein.

Justine gähnt verstohlen.

"Hat Lily dir schon erzählt, was wir heute alles vorhaben?" fragt Lilys Mutter fröhlich.

Justine bricht mitten im Gähnen ab und schaut interessiert. "Nein, hat sie noch nicht", sagt sie mit einem Seitenblick auf Lily.

"Ich dachte mir, wir könnten vielleicht in die Stadt gehen und dort könnte ich euch den historischen Stadtkern zeigen - Lily weiß ja selbst kaum, wie es bei ihr zuhause aussieht. Und anschließend können wir irgendwo nett einkehren." Sie hält kurz inne. "Natürlich nur, wenn ihr Mädchen nicht schon etwas anderes vorhattet."

Justine schaut Lily kurz an und lächelt mit einem Anflug von Boshaftigkeit. Wo sie doch die einzige ist, die Lilys Mutter von diesem Plan noch abhalten könnte. "Oh nein, Mrs. Evans, das klingt großartig", sagt sie, während Lily hinter dem Rücken ihrer Mutter heftig mit dem Kopf schüttelt. "Ich find' Muggelgeschichte wahnsinnig interessant, also, Pyramiden und Höhlenmalereien und so."

Lilys Mutter ist damit wohl zufrieden.

"Aber könnte ich vorher vielleicht noch einen Kaffee trinken? Ich bin ein bisschen müde. Früh aufgestanden", fügt Justine hinzu und jetzt kann Lily ihr dieses Du-kannst-mich-mal-Lächeln zurückschenken.

"Sorry, das Kaffeepulver ist alle", sagt sie, "aber wenn wir schon in der Stadt sind, können wir auch gleich neues holen."

"Ich kann dir einen Tee statt dessen machen", bietet Lilys Mutter an. "Was magst du lieber, Pfefferminz? Hagebutte? Earl Grey?"

"Wir haben außerdem noch Instantkaffee", stellt Lily einen Satz in den Raum.

Pause.

"Earl Grey, bitte, Mrs. Evans, wenn es keine Umstände macht", sagt Justine dann. "Ich kann's kaum erwarten."


	2. Black Coffee

VORBEMERKUNG: Ich _wei_ß nicht, was ff.n gegen die Sternchen hat, mit denen ich meine logischen Absätze zu trennen versuche, und ich weiß auch nicht, was ff.n gegen die Pünktchen hat, mit denen ich alternativ meine logischen Absätze zu trennen versuche. Ich versuch's jetzt mit xxx, aber ehrlich gesagt, das sieht stark nach Porno-Spam aus. Blöd. 

NARU: merci merci! Aber: die beiden Hascherl sind fünfzehn, mitten im Freundschaftsaufbau, und mit fünfzehn kann man sich generell ausschließlich danebenbenehmen. Äh. Und die länger werdenden Sätze... also, das stimmt vermutlich. Ich bin sicher, es gibt eine logische Erklärung.

Es muss die Popliteratur sein.

* * *

**Coffee To Go, Teil 2**

Ort: eine düstere gastronomische Einrichtung. Der Besitzer hat etwas übrig für dunkle Holztäfelung, für Garderobenständer mit geweihartigen Fortsätzen, für braune, gesteppte Lederpolsterungen und massive Tische aus Eiche oder einem ähnlich brachialen Baum. Es ist leer. Lily sieht Justine zu, wie sie in einer Sitzecke eher zusammenbricht als Platz nimmt, die Sonnenbrille abnimmt, nach kurzer Bedenkzeit aber wieder aufsetzt, und dennoch das höfliche Lächeln nicht loswird, das ihr schon während des ganzen Vormittages im Gesicht geklebt hat, während sie mit Lily und ihrer Mutter das alte Rathaus mit dem Glockenturm besichtigt hat, das neue Rathaus ohne Glockenturm besichtig hat, die Überreste der Stadtmauer besichtigt hat, vor dem Heimatmuseum ("Ach schade, die haben gerade Inventur") gestanden hat und im Park die japanischen Kirschbäume besichtigt hat, nur eben ohne Blüten und ohne Kirschen, dafür mit Blättern - interessant - und währenddessen immer wieder genickt hat und bestätigt, dass das alles für sie neu und ganz aufregend sei.

Ihre guten Manieren werden sie noch einmal umbringen, erkennt Lily.

Ein etwas verlebter Kellner bringt einen Stapel etwas verlebter Speisekarten. "Wollen'S scho' was zu trinke'?" fragt er nasal und blickt die Gruppe erwartungsvoll an.

"Oh, ein kleines Sprite hätt' ich gern", sagt Lilys Mutter.

"Wasser", sagt Lily. In Anbetracht des Wetters da draußen...

Pause.

"Und die andere junge Dame?"

Lily tritt der anderen jungen Dame auf den Fuß. Justine schreckt hoch.

"Kaffee", sagt sie. "Bitte Kaffee."

Der verlebte Kellner hebt eine Augenbraue. Irgendwie arrogant. "Tasse oder Pott?"

Justine nimmt betont langsam die Sonnenbrille ab und starrt zurück, in ihrem Blick dreißig Stunden ohne Schlaf.

"Kanne", sagt sie.

Währenddessen will Lilys Mutter Konversation betreiben.

"Wie habt ihr euch eigentlich kennengelernt?" fragt sie.

"Ähem -" Lily muss nachdenken. Gibt vermutlich Klügeres, als von den chaotischen Krankenakten in Hogwarts zu erzählen, da macht sich die Mutter doch nur Sorgen um ihre Versorgtheit.

"Wir haben zusammen für eine Prüfung gelernt", sagt Justine und Lily denkt, na, das ist doch unlogisch, weil, man muss doch erst einmal auf die Idee kommen, gemeinsam zu lernen, und dafür muss man sich ja erst einmal kennen, aber ihre Mutter scheint damit zufrieden zu sein.

"Hat's denn was gebracht?" fragt sie. Justine zieht eine Grimasse..

"Na, bei Ihrer Tochter, glaube ich, schon. Bei mir eher nicht so, ich hab bloß 'n A in Zaubertränke bekommen, wir sollten da ein Schlafmittel brauen, da hab ich mich irgendwie vertan bei, ich hab da aus Versehen Johanniskraut reingetan, da war's gleich irgendwas anderes statt dessen", erzählt sie. Ja, denkt Lily, und außerdem war's pink statt blau. Und hat geschäumt.

Lilys Mutter schaut etwas verwirrt drein. "Aber ich denke, A ist was Gutes? Ich fürchte, ich hab das immer noch nicht begriffen, Lily erzählt ja auch immer so wenig von der Schule -"

"Kann ich gar nicht verstehen, Lily", sagt Justine. "Nee, A steht bloß für Acceptable, das geht grade mal so noch, dann gibt es E und O, aber so ein O, das bekommen nur spezielle Leute in speziellen Situationen." Ja. Zum Beispiel eine Lily Evans in Zauberkunde und Verteidigung, haha.

Ha.

Die Getränke kommen, gerade als Justine erläutert, was denn nun tatsächlich in einen Schlaftrunk kommt - "na, so Kräuter, Baldrian und Melisse und ähnliches, und ein paar Pilze und Ein - horn - huf - ähem -" Der Kellner schaut etwas merkwürdig und knallt ihnen die Getränke auf den Tisch.

"Wollen Sie was zu Essen bestellen?" fragt er.

Er muss sich ja nicht gleich umbringen vor Höflichkeit, denkt Lily und bestellt Makkaroni mit Tomaten-Wurst-Soße, weil sie das halt gerne isst, und ihre Mutter bestellt was mit Huhn, und Justine bestellt was von der Kinderkarte, Eierkuchen mit Marmelade und Puderzucker.

"Denk an deinen Eisenmangel", spottet Lily, "wie wär's mit 'nem Steak als Nachtisch?"

"Dieses Muckelessen ist doch sicher ganz ungewöhnlich für dich", stellt Lilys Mutter jetzt fest. Lily schaut zu Justine rüber, aber die ist gerade derartig intensiv mit ihrem Kaffee beschäftigt - ohne Sahne, ohne Zucker - dass sie da nicht weiter stören möchte.

"Nee, Mama", sagt sie darum, "das Essen in Hogwarts ist ganz normal. Schöne solide Hausmannskost, Würstchen im Schlafrock, Spotted Dick, Nierenauflauf, Kutteln mit Petersilie. Völlig bodenständig und kinderfreundlich." Justine lässt ein leises "Naja" hören. Lily ignoriert dies. "Und eisenhaltig."

"Das ist ja beruhigend, dass die dort auf eure Ernährung achten", sagt Lilys Mutter, "wohnt ihr in Hogwarts eigentlich im gleichen Schlafsaal?"

Lily ist an solche Themensprünge bereits gewöhnt, aber manchmal hat sie so ihre Bedenken, ob Laien ohne Weiteres mit ihrer Mutter zurechtkommen würden. Justine schafft das aber ganz gut. Ja sagen, nein sagen, lächeln, und im Zweifelsfall sich mit dem Kaffee beschäftigen.

"Nee", sagt sie, "Justine ist in Ravenclaw und ich bin in Gryffindor, da gibt's unterschiedliche Schlafsäle, und überhaupt -"

"Ich wohn auch gar nicht in Hogwarts", sagt Justine. Stimmt, das hat Lily beinahe vergessen. "Ich lauf' da jeden Morgen hin, ich wohn' ja gleich unten im Dorf."

"Man muss dazu sagen, dass 'gleich unten im Dorf' ungefähr eine halbe Stunde zu Fuß bedeutet", sagt Lily. Justine zuckt mit den Schultern.

"Ich hab dafür 'ne Sondergenehmigung", sagt sie. Insbesondere hat sie einen kleinen Bruder von sieben oder acht oder neun Jahren, der immer mal gebabysittet werden muss, weil ihre Eltern sehr zeitintensive Berufe haben, weiß Lily.

Ihre Mutter hält jetzt den Zeitpunkt für gekommen, Justine nach Herzenslust über die Lebensweise in der Zaubererwelt auszufragen - als ob ihre eigene Tochter da keine Ahnung hätte -, und Justine antwortet höflich und wohlüberlegt, wenn auch nicht enthusiastisch, und schafft es dabei, nicht ein einziges Wort über die terroristische Bedrohung zu verlieren, die zufällig über der Gesellschaft schwebt. Eines Tages wird Lily ihren Eltern vielleicht vielleicht davon erzählen müssen - wenn noch mehr Menschen verschwunden sind und noch mehr Morde an Muggeln als Unfälle maskiert worden sind - aber da tut sich eine Frage auf: wie erklärt man eigentlich seinen eigenen Eltern, dass sie nur aufgrund ihrer Existenz in Lebensgefahr schweben?

Justine gießt sich noch mehr Kaffee ein.

Aber noch gibt es fünfzig oder so Millionen Menschen in Großbritannien, denkt Lily, und die Situation ist sowieso unter Kontrolle.

"Aber wie geht das denn, fällt man da nicht runter?" fragt ihre Mutter gerade.

Ach so, denkt Lily, es geht gerade um fliegende Besen und warum die überhaupt fliegen können und wie man es schafft, da nicht runterzufallen.

"Besenfliegen ist in etwa die allerunbequemste Art, um von A nach B zu kommen, aber das Nichtrunterfallen ist nun nicht gerade das Problem", sagt Justine und erläutert anschließend, nach weiteren Nachfragen, wie die Sache theoretisch funktioniert, und wie sie sich gerade beim Unterschied zwischen Sportbesen und Reisebesen verirrt hat und Lily um Hilfe bitten muss, kommt auch schon der verlebte Kellner mit dem Essen an und schaut inzwischen unverhohlen misstrauisch drein.

Lily bemüht sich um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck und tut so, als wäre es das Normalste von der Welt, dabei unterbrochen zu werden, wie man seiner in ein Tweedkostüm gekleideten Mutter versucht zu erklären, wie genau die magische Aufladung eines Flugbesens vor sich geht.

"Etwas muggelfreundlichere Themen bitte", sagt sie, als der verlebte Kellner endlich wieder weg ist, "der hat schon so ein komisches Zucken ums Auge rum."

Sie hat irgendwie das Gefühl, damit das Gespräch gekillt zu haben, und ist froh, dass das Essen da ist, denn man redet ja nicht mit vollem Mund.

xxx

Sie verabschieden sich von Lilys Mutter, die jetzt arbeiten muss, und laufen nach Hause, von der Gaststätte ist es gar nicht mehr weit.

"Nee, Lily. Du willst mir nicht erzählen, dass jetzt der Zeitpunkt ist, an dem ich endlich schlafen gehen darf? Nachdem ich gerade ungefähr einen halben Liter schwarzen Kaffee getrunken habe?"

"Das war kein halber Liter", sagt Lily, "und überhaupt -"

"Hast du nicht mal erwähnt, dass es hier 'nen See gibt? Ist doch schönes Wetter."

"- Und überhaupt solltest du wirklich schlafen gehen. Du siehst -" völlig erledigt "- etwas blass aus."

"Nee, das ist blöd", sagt Justine, "ich könnte jetzt nicht schlafen, wirklich."

"Wir könnten eine Fahrradtour machen", schlägt Lily vor.

"Was ist ein Fahrrad?"

"Oh -"

Lily beschreibt, was ein Fahrrad ist. Justine hört genau zu, versucht, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten - erstaunlich, wo ihr Gehirn doch derzeit auf einer Basis von Koffein und Puderzucker arbeitet - und sag dann:

"Du willst mir also weismachen, dass man auf zwei Rädern fahren kann, ohne dass man umfällt?"

"So ungefähr."

"Das ist Quatsch, da fällt doch jeder um."

Lily deutet auf eine Gruppe Radfahrer, die in diesem Moment auf der anderen Straßenseite vorbeifahren.

Justine staunt. "Das begreif ich nicht. Ich würde umfallen."

In diesem Moment würde Lily dies gar nicht mal bestreiten. "Also an den See", sagt sie. "Obwohl wir natürlich mit dem Fahrrad hinfahren könnten."

"Ach weißte, nee. Ein andermal vielleicht."

Das ist vermutlich im Interesse aller Beteiligten, denkt Lily. Sie holen noch schnell eine Matte zum Draufsetzen aus dem Haus, und was zum Picknicken, und Wasser und ein Handtuch und Lilys Badesachen, und machen sich auf den Weg zum See.

"Du hast gar nicht erwähnt, was du denn gestern nacht gemacht hast, dass du nicht ins Bett gegangen bist", sagt Lily, als sie nebeneinander einen staubigen Waldweg entlanggehen. Jetzt, am frühen Nachmittag, schenkt ihnen das englische Wetter fantastischen Sonnenschein und nur ein oder zwei Wolken, aber die zählen nicht. Es ist unglaublich warm und Justine hat zwar ihre Jacke von heute morgen ausgezogen, wie Lily festgestellt hat, ihren Kapuzenpullover jedoch anbehalten, und Lily ist erstaunt über soviel Friervermögen. Es muss der niedrige Blutdruck sein.

"Ehm -" Justine fährt sich konfus durch die Haare. Die werden dadurch auch nicht besser, denkt Lily, und dann denkt sie, sie sollte sich mal progressiveres Gedankengut zulegen, und danach denkt sie, aber erst wenn Justine mehr redet.

"Oh, ich hab mich gestern spontan entschieden, vorher noch mal nach Glasgow zu fahren. Bin mit dem Zug in die nächste Muggelstadt gefahren und hab von dort aus versucht, zu trampen, und das hat irgendwie alles ziemlich lange gedauert."

Na, das ist ja vergleichsweise ein Wortschwall, denkt Lily. "Und was ist in Glasgow?" fragt sie.

"'Ne Freundin von mir ist in Glasgow. Ich fahr nächste Woche eigentlich mit ihr ans Meer, aber es - hatte sich was ergeben."

Lily wartet eine Minute, ob Justine vielleicht von alleine weitererzählt, wobei Justine momentan so aussieht, als würde sie kaum von alleine laufen können. Sie braucht mehrere Anläufe, um sich eine Zigarette anzuzünden, und bietet Lily auch eine an.

"Rauchst du?" fragt sie.

"Bäh, nee." Lily hat natürlich schon mal gezogen. Und gehustet. Die Pose allein, so mit Zigarette in der Hand, ist natürlich an sich unglaublich cool, aber bis sie soweit ist, übt sie lieber noch allein. Und außerdem versucht sie gerade, ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen.

"Und was?"

"Häh?"

"Was hat sich ergeben?" Merke: alles ausformulieren. Dieses Exemplar einer richtigen Hexe hat eine kurze Aufmerksamkeitsspanne und weigert sich außerdem, ins Bett zu gehen.

"Ähem", sagt Justine und raucht erst einmal. Denkt wohl nach. "Die OWL-Ergebnisse sind gekommen. Das war gestern morgen."

"Und?"

Es folgt was Unangenehmes, denkt Lily. Was, wenn sie es gar nicht wissen will? Sie seufzt innerlich. Was sie nicht alles für eine gelungene Kommunikation tut.

"Ich, äh, stehe sozusagen gerade unter Hausarrest. Für den Rest der Ferien."

Es ist ganz schön warm in der Sonne, aber Lily erkennt dennoch den logischen Fehler in dieser Aussage.

"Aber du bist hier."

"Mmh."

"Obwohl du Hausarrest hast."

"Mmh."

"Okay. Ich weiß nichts davon. Und dieser Hausarrest, von dem ich nichts weiß, der hat dich jetzt so sehr erschüttert, dass du abgehauen bist, um nach Glasgow zu fahren, obwohl du auch erst einmal hättest drüber schlafen können, ja?" Ach Lily, das war jetzt gemein. Warum ist sie so gereizt? Weil Justine sie besucht und alles so belanglos ist? Das ist dumm, denkt sie, belanglos kann sie ganz allein, da muss sie sich wenigstens nebenher nicht um Höflichkeit bemühen.

Justine merkt das natürlich, sie ist ja auch nicht blöd. "Ich hielt es für eine gute Idee", sagt sie.

"Grandiose Idee", sagt Lily. "Sieh's mal so: wenn du bis jetzt noch keinen Ärger hattest, hast du ihn inzwischen bestimmt." Im Grunde geht es sie nichts an, denkt Lily, aber manche Leute haben dieses Talent, im Leben sehenden Auges von metaphorischem Hundehaufen zu metaphorischem Hundehaufen zu fallen, da muss man doch was gegen tun, die gehen doch sonst noch kaputt. Und eigentlich will sie nicht, dass Justine kaputtgeht. Nobler Gedanke, denkt sie.

"Sieh's mal anders", sagt Justine. "Den Ärger hab ich sowieso, da kann ich auch Urlaub machen. Ich will Urlaub. Ich brauche Urlaub. Ich komme mit dem Ärger viel besser klar, wenn ich vorher einen schönen langen Urlaub hatte."

Sie sind inzwischen am See angekommen, und weil es ein Wochentag ist, sind hier nur ein paar Kinder, aber die sind ungewöhnlich wohlerzogen und stören nicht weiter. Lily breitet die Decke aus, holt eine Plastiktüte mit matschigen Erdbeeren aus dem Rucksack und bietet sie Justine an, die aber lehnt ab und raucht erst einmal noch eine, in Gedanken versunken.

"Wissen deine Eltern, wo du bist?" fragt Lily.

Justine schüttelt den Kopf. "Nee. Sie werden es aber früher oder später herausfinden."

"Und was wirst du dann machen?"

Justine lächelt ein wenig. "Dann fahr ich wohl nach Hause." Sie hält inne. "Es sei denn, du kannst es moralisch nicht vertreten, dass ich überhaupt hier bleibe. Ich kann gehen, wenn du willst."

Lily fühlt sich tatsächlich etwas unwohl, vor allem, da ihr, woher auch immer, vages Wissen um mögliche Anzeigen wegen Kindesentführung und Ähnliches in den Sinn kommt, andererseits sollte ihre Loyalität aber, verdammt noch mal, ihrer Freundin gelten, und nicht deren Eltern.

"Du musst das selbst wissen", sagt sie darum. "Für dich wär's natürlich besser, wenn du heimfährst. Aber -", sie zögert, meint sie das wirklich ernst? "Ich würd' mich freuen, wenn du bleibst." Sicher meint sie das ernst. "Meine Mutter ist im Übrigen von dir begeistert."

"Versteh' ich nicht", sagt Justine.

"Auch wenn sie deine Klamotten nicht mag."

"Zu wenig Sternchenapplikationen?"

"Genau."

Sie schweigen eine Weile und essen von den matschigen Erdbeeren und danach leckt sich Lily ungeniert die Finger ab, während Justine missbilligend die Augenbrauen hochzieht - aber verdammt, Lily stellt wieder einmal fest, dass Justine schon im normalen Zustand permanent zu staunen scheint - und sich dazu ein Taschentuch nimmt.

"Ich hatte übrigens neun OWLs", sagt Justine unvermittelt.

Lily selbst hatte zehn, aber das erwähnt sie nicht gern. Sie ist trotzdem überrascht.

"Aber das ist doch eigentlich ziemlich gut", sagt sie. "Was haben deine Eltern für ein Problem?"

"Das Problem ist, dass ich mich für elf angemeldet hab. Es geht ihnen einfach nur darum, dass ich zweimal durchgefallen bin."

Ach, _solche_ Eltern sind das. Lily hat auch schon von sowas gehört.

Justine bläst stummen Rauch in die Gegend. "Ich wollte nur, dass du meinen Standpunkt verstehst", sagt sie schließlich. "Verstehst du meinen Standpunkt?"

"Naja, das ist ja schon etwas nachvollziehbarer jetzt. Obwohl du auch kein Meister der Deeskalation bist, muss man schon sagen."

"Danke, ist mir aufgefallen."

Lily grinst. "Noch 'ne Erdbeere?"

xxx

Auf dem Rückweg:

Lily trinkt den letzten Rest des inzwischen lauwarmen Wassers aus der Wasserflasche. Ihr fällt etwas ein.

"Mmh -" Schluck. "Fuck!"

Justines Reaktionszeiten sind inzwischen derartig verlangsamt, dass Lily es schafft, bis immerhin sechs zu zählen, bevor Justine fragt: "Was ist?"

"Wir haben keinen Kaffee gekauft", erläutert Lily die Situation.

Hä, watt?

Also nochmal. "Wir haben vergessen, Kaffee zu kaufen." Sie verzieht das Gesicht. "Naja, ich schätze, es ist noch die eine Büchse Instantkaffee übrig."

"Es ist immer Instantkaffee übrig", sagt Justine. "Das ist das Problem."


	3. Instant

VORBEMERKUNG: das mit den xxx scheint ja zu funktionieren. Großartig. Und es schaut immer noch aus wie'n Wortporno. Und an der merkwürdigen Formatierung meiner Biografie bin ich nicht schuld, aber hey, hat ff.n nicht ein unglaublich umfangreiches Update vor?

Dies ist nötig.

LUPINSLIGHTNINGS: Interessante Review. Danke :)

* * *

**Coffee To Go, Teil 3 **

Nach sie endlich nach Hause gekommen sind, hätte Lily Justine am liebsten endgültig ins Bett geschickt, aber die scheint inzwischen entschlossen, die ganze Scharade bis zum bitteren Ende durchzuspielen, d.h., sie übersteht das familiäre Abendbrot und und bemüht sich zumindest, das familiäre Fernsehen zu überstehen, aber schließlich lässt sie sich doch von Lily am Ärmel erst ins Badezimmer schleifen und dann in Lilys Zimmer, wo sie, obwohl inzwischen verdächtig schwankend, der Faszination des Klappbetts erliegt und es insgesamt dreimal ab- und wieder aufbaut. Bzw. versucht, es wieder aufzubauen.

"Ihr Muggels seid eine verdammte Bande von Spielmatzen", sagt sie zu Lily, mit leuchtenden Augen.

Ach, wer spielt denn hier grade? Oh, und beleidigt muss Lily jetzt vermutlich auch sein.

"Ich bin kein Muggel", sagt sie zu der richtigen Hexe in ihrem Zimmer, während sie zum vierten Mal an diesem Tag versucht, sich zu erinnern, wo dieser und jener Nippel einrasten muss und welche Teile an diesem Klappbett sich wohin klappen lassen und überhaupt, soll das Ding so schief sein? Sie wird langsam richtig gut darin.

"Sorry", sagt Justine, und dann: "Oh, darf ich nochmal?" Lily gibt ihr einen Klaps auf die Finger. Justine schmollt. Lily wirft die Matratze auf das Klappbett, und mehrere Armvoll Federbett, das selbst Justine zu warm sein sollte, aber so ist das halt mit den Gästebetten.

"Und nun aber ab in die Heia, jetzt wird nicht mehr gespielt. Sonst gibt's keine Gutenachtgeschichte."

Justines Stimme dringt irgendwo aus den mit Streublümchen verzierten Tiefen des Federbetts. "Gutenachtgeschichte?"

Lily steigt noch einmal über das Gästebett drüber, um den Lichtschalter zu erreichen. "Das war ein Scherz."

Justines Stimme wird noch gedämpfter. "Gutenachtgeschichte", velangt sie.

Lily rammt auf dem Rückweg mit dem Schienbein das Gästebett. Nur weiter so, denkt sie, du bist ein Musterbeispiel an Anmut und Grazie, haha. Autsch.

"Schlaf ein", sagt sie. "Die ungezogenen Kinder holt der Schwarze Mann."

Pause.

"Dementor."

"Wie jetzt?"

"Wir sagen Dementor. Die ungezogenen Kinder holt der Dementor", sagt Justine, sehr leise, sehr weit entfernt.

Lily zieht sich ihre eigene Decke bis ans Kinn, überlegt dann, dass ihr das zu warm ist. Weg damit. Und dann fällt ihr was auf.

"Ihr richtigen Zauberer seid wirklich ein fröhlicher Haufen", sagt sie.

Justine schläft schon.

xxx

Sechzehn Stunden später schläft Justine immer noch. Eigentlich nachvollziehbar, denkt Lily, aber trotzdem irgendwie ärgerlich, weil sie in ihrem eigenen Zimmer auf Zehenspitzen laufen muss und auch nicht groß aus dem Haus gehen kann, weil, das macht man ja nicht. Natürlich könnte sie Justine auch einfach wecken.

Sie bedenkt dies.

Nee, das macht man auch nicht, entscheidet sie schließlich, nicht mal bei jemandem, der so wohlerzogen ist wie Justine. Lily hat sich inzwischen auch entschieden, allein zu frühstücken. Sie hat den Instantkaffee in Erwägung gezogen, ihn sogar aus dem Schrank genommen und prüfend angeschaut und sich dann doch lieber einen Earl Grey gemacht.

Eigentlich ist es doch ganz okay, dass Justine noch schläft. Nach fünf Jahren Internat mit gelegentlichen Ferien dazwischen ist sie immer ganz froh, mal überhaupt niemanden um sich herum zu haben. Die Sache wär vermutlich einfacher, wenn sie sich wenigstens immer noch über Zaubertränke austauschen könnten, denkt sie, da hat man wenigstens ein Gesprächsthema, aber jetzt, da die Sache mit den OWLs erledigt, überstanden und abgehakt ist, hat sie das Gefühl, im Gespräch ständig nach Worten suchen zu müssen, und das geht nicht an, sollen doch gefälligst andere ständig nach Worten suchen und sich unwohl fühlen dabei.

Sie überlegt, wo ihre Eltern sein könnten, dann fällt ihr ein, dass die bestimmt mit Petunia nach Southampton gefahren sind, sich Zimmer anzugucken, weil Petunia eigentlich Kindergärtnerin werden wollte und inzwischen aber festgestellt hat, dass sie mit Kindern nicht kann. Sagt sie. Stattdessen will sie jetzt irgendwas mit Wirtschaft studieren.

Sie ist gerade dabei, sich Milch aufs Müsli zu gießen und den Surrey Advertiser aufzuschlagen - langweilig, aber nicht so frustrierend wie der Daily Prophet - und stellt gerade fest, dass das Verschwinden eines Muggels irgendwo in Wales inzwischen offenbar zweifelsfrei aufgeklärt ist - was _hat_ das Ministerium denen schon wieder erzählt? - da kommt Justine die Treppe herunter geschlichen. Großartig.

"Morgen", sagt sie, und "Morgen", antwortet Justine.

"Kaffee da?" fragt sie.

Oh. Die Information ist gestern wohl nicht angekommen. "Nur Instant", sagt Lily.

Justine verzieht das Gesicht. "Dann mach ich Tee."

Und sie macht Tee. Und sie isst Müsli mit Milch.

Das ist vermutlich gut. Da ist Eisen drin, und Kalzium -

Was _ist_ bloß los mit diesem Tag? fragt sich Lily mit einer Spur Verzweiflung. Und ihr Earl Grey ist zu heiß. "Was machen wir heute?"

Wir warten, warten auf Godot -

"Fahrradfahren!" sagt Justine. Lily ist überrascht.

"Fahrradfahren?"

"Wo sind eure Teebeu- hey, da sind sie ja. Fahrradfahren. Also, wenn du willst."

"Gerne! Aber -" und jetzt das Schicksal bloß nicht herausfordern "- woher der plötzliche Enthusiasmus?"

Justine grinst. "Also, wenn Fahrräder nur halb so cool sind wie Klappbetten -"

Lily trinkt den Rest Milch aus ihrer Schüssel. Und wieder macht Justine den Eindruck, davon erschüttert zu sein. Sie selbst sitzt ganz gerade da, die Ellenbogen nicht auf dem Tisch, jeder Zoll eine richtige Hexe, mit Manieren und so. Und einem nach wie vor glückseligen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

"Erinnere mich, dass ich dir die Sache mit der Luftpumpe zeige", sagt Lily.

Sie würde sie lieben.

xxx

Später:

"Man nennt es Pflaster", erklärt Lily.

Justine schaut misstrauisch. Sie hat ein Loch in der Hose und eine Brandblase am Knie, aber für das erste Mal Fahrradfahren ist das ja gar nicht mal schlecht.

"Mein Bein wird verfaulen und abfallen", murmelt sie. Sie ist inzwischen dazu übergegangen, den fehlenden Kaffee mit enormen Mengen schwarzen Tees zu substituieren, scheint aber davon nicht viel wacher zu werden.

"Es ist gut, dass du dir da keine Illusionen machst", sagt Lily mit ernster Stimme.

"Mein Bein wird sich grün verfärben und dann in Schichten ablösen, die Zehennägel werden mir ausfallen, die Knochen wie eine - wie eine trocknende _Sandburg_ zerbröckeln und das alles deinetwegen", fügt Justine hinzu.

"Aber wenigstens haben alle Fahrräder in ganz Surrey aufgepumpte Reifen."

Justine schließt die Augen. "Mein Leid ist nicht umsonst gewesen", sagt sie. "Tun Sie Ihr Werk, Doc."

xxx

Am Sonntagmorgen wiederholen sich die Muster der vergangenen Tage, und zwar alle gleichzeitig. Ihre Mutter redet fröhlich Quatsch, ihr Vater ist sarkastisch, Petunia hat schlechte Laune und Justine ist komplett unausgeschlafen und nach wie vor um gutes Benehmen bemüht. Eigentlich ist das alles irgendwie charmant, denkt Lily, aber ohne Koffein leider trotzdem unerträglich.

Sie hat den Instantkaffee kurz auf Vorhandensein überprüft und sich dann für Orangensaft entschieden. Instantkaffee hat diese Eigenschaft - man muss ihn nur ansehen und schon fallen einem tausend Dinge ein, die man lieber trinken würde. Eine fabelhafte Substanz.

"Oh, schaut mal", sagt Lilys Mutter und deutet auf das Küchenfenster, vor dem eine kleine braune Eule auf- und niederflattert, "Post für die Mädchen."

Justine blickt kurz auf und strahlt dann. "Hey, die kenn ich doch!" Sie steht auf und öffnet das Fenster, definitiv energetischer als zuvor. Die Eule nimmt auf ihrem Unterarm Platz. Sie füttert sie mit einem Stück Toast von ihrem Teller und knotet anschließend den Brief von ihrem Bein, der sehr eindeutig aus ganz normalem Papier ist, nicht aus Pergament.

Hey, Justine, wer weiß überhaupt, dass du hier bist? denkt Lily, aber sie denkt nicht weiter drüber nach, weil Petunia jetzt einen kleinen höflichen Seufzer seufzt und die Küche verlässt. Dabei ist sie doch bisher vergleichsweise gut mit Justine zurechtgekommen - Kunststück, wo die doch die einzige in diesem Haushalt ist, die sich mit Petunia in Punkto Kleinen-Finger-beim-Teetrinken-Abspreizen und "Würdest du bitte so liebenswürdig sein, mir den Salzstreuer zu reichen?"-Sagen messen kann. Ein mentales Schulterzucken später beginnt Lily, die Sache positiv zu sehen, und klaut Petunias übriggebliebenen Toast.

Justine lässt die Eule wieder aus dem Fenster. Die sucht sich jetzt offenbar einen Baum zum Schlafengehen, wahrscheinlich soll sie auf Antwort warten. Justine setzt sich derweil wieder hin und überfliegt den Brief und lächelt ein wenig dabei.

"Woher kommt der Brief denn?" fragt Lily. Soll niemand sagen, dass sie kein Interesse an ihrer Umwelt hat.

"Aus Glasgow", sagt Justine. "Sag mal, Lily, warst du diesen Sommer schon Bücher kaufen?"

"Ich wollte eigentlich", sagt Lily, und schluckt sogar runter, bevor sie das sagt - offenbar setzt hier gerade ein Lerneffekt ein, "bin aber noch nicht dazu gekommen." Eh, ja. Sie war leider die letzten sechs Wochen viel zu beschäftigt gewesen, sich von den OWLs zu erholen und fröhlich durch den Sonnenschein zu stromern. Und durch den Nebel. Und durch den Nieselregen. Was man auf dieser Insel halt schönes Wetter nennt.

"Wir könnten am Dienstag in die Diagon Alley fahren", sagt Justine, "ich brauch auch noch ein paar Sachen."

"Okay. Fahren wir am Dienstag." Und noch eins dieser ja-nein-bitte-danke-Gespräche. Es wird langsam ein wenig lächerlich, stellt Lily fest.

Und nach dem Frühstück ist ihr langweilig. Ihre Eltern sind im Garten - Lilys Mutter macht ihre Runde mit der Gießkanne und guckt dabei, ob sie nicht ein paar Nachbarinnen zum Schwatzen findet, und Lilys Vater versucht, den Rasenmäher zu reparieren und schert sich einen Dreck um die Sonntagsruhe, bis Lilys Mutter ihn wieder reinschickt zum Zeitunglesen. Petunia macht, was immer auch Petunia sonntagvormittags so macht. Und Justine hat sich eine undurchlöcherte Hose von Lily ausgeliehen und ist doch tatsächlich in die _Kirche_ gegangen.

Das ist unerwartet, denkt Lily. Aber bei genauerem Bedenken der Sache fällt ihr ein, dass ja auch in Hogsmeade eine kleine Kirche steht und in Hogsmeade ja gar keine Muggels wohnen, also hat das vermutlich alles seine Ordnung.

Ihr ist langweilig. Sie hat nichts anderes zu tun, also versucht sie es mit Fernsehen, aber es ist erstaunlich, denkt sie. Man muss nur eine Zeitlang ohne Fernseher leben und schon findet man heraus, wie unglaublich blöde Fernsehen doch ist. Und macht.

So langsam merkt sie, dass nicht einmal Kaffee diesen Vormittag retten könnte. Sie hat kurz eine Horrorvision von Justine, die völlig verschlafen eine Handvoll Knuts in den Klingelbeutel steckt, aber nicht einmal die heitert sie auf.

Bei Gelegenheit wird sie sich mal ein spannendes Hobby zulegen, entscheidet sie. Sie könnte sich Gitarrespielen beibringen. Oder malen. Oder Briefmarken sammeln, oder so.

xxx

Am Montagmorgen klingelt das Telefon in einem besonders garstigen Tonfall, und Lily geht ran.

"Lily Evans", murmelt sie in den Hörer. Die Stimme am anderen Ende kennt sie nicht, sie klingt kontrolliert und glatt und irgendwie zu laut.

"Oh, Mr. McKinnon", sagt sie sehr betont und hofft, dass Justine, die schon die letzte halbe Stunde im Bad verbracht hat, endlich hier im Flur auftaucht und sie wenigstens mit Handzeichen durch dieses Gespräch steuert. Was soll sie bloß sagen?

Aber Justine steht ein Stockwerk weiter oben im Bad. Sie hat den Haartrockner entdeckt und freut sich dran und das wird ganz gewiss noch eine Weile dauern, insbesondere bei diesen langen Haaren.

Also Augen zu und durch.

xxx

Inzwischen hat sie Frühstück gemacht und den Instantkaffee zur Inspektion kurz aus dem Schrank geholt und anschließend Pfefferminztee gekocht, als Justine endlich herunterkommt. Ihre Haare, stellt Lily fest, sind immer noch irgendwie nass.

"Dein Vater hat vorhin angerufen", sagt sie.

Justine lässt die Tasse, aus der sie gar nicht getrunken hat, wieder sinken. "Der hat bestimmt mein Adressbuch gefunden", murmelt sie. "Hat er gewusst, dass ich hier bin, oder hat er nur geraten?"

"Naja, jetzt weiß er's", sagt Lily, und so, wie dieser Satz rüberkommt, hat sie ihn gar nicht gemeint, aber trotzdem scheint die Luft im Raum ein paar Grad kälter zu sein.

Nicht, dass die Luft es nicht nötig hätte, aber -

"Du hast es ihm nicht etwa _gesagt_, oder?" fragt Justine schließlich.

"Ließ sich schlecht vermeiden. Er wollte dich sprechen, und da hab ich gesagt, du wärst grad nicht da, da hat er sich an dem 'grad' aufgehängt, und, äh, entschuldige bitte, aber dieses Freestyle-Lügen kann ich nicht so gut." Im Ernst, warum rechtfertig sie sich überhaupt? Justine hätte gleich letzten Freitag nach Hause fahren sollen, da hätte sie den ganzen Ärger vermieden. Und danach hat sich Mr. McKinnons Stimme angehört: nach ganz gewaltig großem Ärger, aber das erzählt sie besser nicht.

Justine nimmt sich Zeit, ihren Tee umzurühren, was merkwürdig ist, wo sie ihren Tee doch genauso trinkt wie ihren Kaffee, ohne Milch und ohne Zucker. "Sonst noch was?" fragt sie irgendwann.

"Keine Ahnung. Er sagte, er versucht's nochmal."

Pause. Justine trinkt einen großen Schluck gutgerührten Tees. "Okay", murmelt sie und seufzt ein wenig resigniert. "Okay. Fahren wir dann an den See?"

xxx

Ha! Triumph! Justine sitzt in der Sonne und hat doch tatsächlich ihre Hosenbeine hochgekrempelt, bis zum Knie. Und sie hat ihren Pullover ausgezogen. Darunter trägt sie ein blaues Hemd, das - danke, Sternchenapplikation - tasächlich aus magischer Produktion stammen könnte, aber hier am See merkt das kein Mensch, weil ohnehin alle blinzeln müssen wegen des Sonnenscheins. Immer noch sozusagen langärmlig, also, bis zu den Ellbogen und dann noch ein Stück drüber hinaus, aber wenigstens nicht aus Assipolyester, sondern aus grundbraver Baumwolle. Noch ein paar Tage unter ihrem guten Einfluss, denkt Lily, und sie könnte Justine eventuell sogar an die Idee des Badeanzugs gewöhnen. Und an die Idee des Badengehens, was das betrifft.

Jetzt, wo sie die letzten Tage im Freien verbracht haben, merkt Lily, dass Justine klar im Vorteil ist. Lily hat sich mit allem eingekremt, was zuhause noch vom letztjährigen Sommerurlaub übrig war, sitzt im Wesentlichen im Schatten und wird trotzdem mit jeder verstreichenden Stunde sommersprossiger. Justine wird braun, momentan an den Händen und Unterarmen und im Gesicht und sogar an den Beinen bis zum Knie, und das mit einer Geschwindigkeit, bei der Lily sich fragt, wie Justine es geschafft hat, nach bisher sechs Wochen Sommerferien so bleich zu ihr zu kommen. In der Schule geht zwar schon lange der müde Witz um, Sonnenlicht und frische Luft seien die natürlichen Feinde eines Ravenclaws, aber um Himmels willen, dank der OWLs gab es in diesem Sommer noch nicht einmal Hausaufgaben.

Diesmal haben sie es besser gemacht, denkt Lily, d.h., sie haben Bücher mitgenommen, da kann man wenigstens peinlichen Gesprächspausen entgehen. Sie hat Justine mit irgendwas versorgt, d.h., mit einem Ratgeber über innere Reinigung durch Heilfasten, in der Annahme, das Ravenclaws einfach alles lesen würden, und für sich selbst aus Versehen irgendeinen blöden modernen Roman mitgenommen. Sogar der Surrey Advertiser wäre interessanter.

Irgendetwas macht sie falsch.

"Du machst da was falsch", sagt Lily folgerichtig, als der Nachmittag langsam fortgeschrittener Nachmittag wird, "das Wasser ist zum Baden da. Es ist affig heiß. Was soll das?"

"Oh", sagt Justine und blättert geruhsam um, "das muss dieser fundamentale Unterschied zwischen Reinblütern und Muggelgeborenen sein, der sich hier gerade manifestiert."

"Hör _sofort_ auf, meine Mutter zu verarschen. Was ist los?"

Zu ihrer Überraschung entschuldigt sich Justine sofort. "Sorry", sagt sie. "Und im Übrigen, ich schwimm nicht so gern."

Lily denkt nach. Die erste Grundannahme in Muggelkunde: nimm nichts als gegeben hin. Vielleicht funktioniert das ja auch anders herum.

"Kannst du überhaupt schwimmen?" fragt sie und hofft gleichzeitig, dass eine solche Frage in der Zaubererwelt keine ungeheure Beleidigung darstellt. Die machen etwas falsch auf Hogwarts, denkt sie, die sollten einem Wege beibringen, wie man sich untereinander nicht ständig auf die Füße tritt, genau das sollten sie einem beibringen. Sie fürchtet umsonst.

"Klar kann ich schwimmen", sagt Justine einigermaßen gelassen, "nur eben nicht besonders gut."

Und sie schweigt schon wieder, um nun auch noch die letzte Seite von dem Reinigungsratgeber zu lesen, und nachdem sie dies getan hat, klappt sie es zusammen und sagt, mit Wink auf das Buch:

"Weißt du was, Lily? Ihr Muggels seid krank. Absolut, unrettbar, hoffnungslos krank." Sie grinst. "Und amüsant."

Lily beschließt, sich nie wieder darum zu kümmern, ob sie den Leuten mit ihren Äußerungen eventuell auf die Füße tritt. Und außerdem:

"Ich bin kein Muggel", sagt sie.


	4. Earl Grey

VORBEMERKUNG: Geburtstagshalber ist dieses Kapitel Naru gewidmet. Des logischen Handlungsablaufs wegen ist dieses Kapitel außerdem das letzte. Reviewern, Nicht-Reviewern und Irgendwann-mal-Reviewern danke ich für die Aufmerksamkeit.

Hört Neubauten! Lest Max Goldt!

* * *

**Coffee To Go, Teil 4**

Am Dienstag stehen sie früh auf, weil Justine schon verdächtig zeitig verdächtig unruhig ist, und weil sie ja noch nach London wollen. So früh, dass sie sogar Lilys Mutter noch in der Küche erwischen. Die gibt erfreute Geräusche von sich und kommentiert, wie schön es ist, dass die beiden jetzt schon wach seien und dass sie dadurch den Tag viel besser nutzen könnten, und eine Sekunde wünscht Lily sich missmutig, nicht ständig so gottverdammt vorhersehbaren Menschen und Kommentaren zu begegnen.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du uns morgen schon verlassen wolltest, Justine", sagt Lilys Mutter unvermittelt, und während Lily noch 'nee, die bleibt bis Freitag' denkt, hat Justine offenbar schon geschaltet.

"Hat mein Vater angerufen?" fragt sie gleichmütig.

"Vor einer halben Stunde", antwortet Lilys Mutter, "aber ich wollte euch nicht wecken. Er hat sogar versprochen, dich morgen abzuholen. Um neun." Man hört ihr die Freude an, jetzt vielleicht sogar _noch einen_ richtigen Zauberer kennenzulernen.

"Das ist ja nett", sagt Justine, nur ein ganz klein wenig überrumpelt, "hat er denn sonst nichts gesagt?"

"Er lässt dich schön grüßen. Ist aber schade, dass du schon morgen gehst, es ist doch wohl nichts passiert?"

Lily wühlt währenddessen im Schrank. "Mum, haben wir denn immer noch keinen neuen Kaffee?" fragt sie verzweifelt.

"Oh, ich bin gestern nicht zum Einkaufen gekommen", sagt ihre Mutter, "aber es ist Instantkaffee da. Und Tee."

Lily kocht Earl Grey. Sie hasst Early Grey. Aber nicht so sehr wie Instantkaffee.

Justine hatte inzwischen genug Zeit, sich etwas auszudenken. "Meine Cousine hat gestern ihr Baby bekommen", lügt sie, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, "da sollen wir alle mal gucken kommen übermorgen, darum muss ich weg. Schade eigentlich."

Lilys Mutter ist _entzückt_.

xxx

"Was ist das denn für ein Scheiß hier?" grollt Lily. Bis eben hat sie trotz der frühen Stunde noch vergleichsweise gute Laune gehabt, aber das ist jetzt vorbei. "Nur acht Galleonen und ein bisschen Kleinkram? Da krieg ich doch ein halbes Froschbein und ein Taschenbuch über Kaninchen-aus-dem-Hut-Ziehen von."

Justine neben ihr hebt taktvoll die Schultern. "Ich hab dich vor dem Wechselkurs gewarnt", sagt sie. "Hat wohl nicht nur seine Vorteile." Sie hat sich wohlweislich dafür entschieden, ihr restliches Muggelgeld nicht zurückzutauschen, sondern irgendwann mal bei den Muggeln zu lassen, und den größten Teil ihrer Bücher hat sie auch schon, sagt sie.

"Das ist Rassismus, verdammt noch mal, die haben doch alle was gegen Muggel", sagt Lily und ist dann erst einmal kurz still, denn: ja, klar existiert die Bedrohung durch die spinnerten Terroristen unter ihrem selbsternannten Dunklen Lord, aber nein, man bringt sie nicht zufällig in die Unterhaltung mit ein, und überhaupt sind das spinnerte Terroristen und ganz bestimmt niemand aus der Regierung, oder wer immer auch für diesen gottverdammten Wechselkurs zuständig ist.

Wenigstens schaut Justine jetzt nicht auch noch betroffen. "Das sind Goblins, die Leute bei Gringotts", erläutert sie. "Die sind eher nicht rassistisch, denke ich", und schon schlägt die Spannung in Kichern um, aber es ist nicht besonders freudvoll.

Sie gehen an Fortescue's vorbei ("Eisessen können wir auch in Muggellondon", sagt Lily, aber sie ist verstimmt, denn das Eis von Fortescue's ist wirklich phänomenal) und beschäftigen sich eine frustrierende Weile mit Kleinkram, eine weitere Weile mit Madam Malkins, weil Justine es in de letzten Potions-Stunde vor den Prüfungen geschafft hat, den halben Ärmel von ihrer letzten noch ganzen Schulrobe in Brand zu setzen, und darum eine neue braucht, und anschließend gehen sie zu Flourish & Blotts, Bücher inspizieren. Die bieten, wie üblich, die Lehrbücher einzeln an und als "Fünf für den Preis von vier", und immer noch übersteigen die Bücher allein Lilys Budget. Sie kehrt auf dem Absatz um und zieht Justine aus dem Laden wieder heraus.

Und sie braucht ja noch Pergament, braucht noch Tinte, braucht noch Zutaten für Zaubertränke.

Sie nimmt die Liste aus der Tasche, und einen Stift, denkt nach, fängt an sich Dinge zu notieren. Die Roben sind kein Problem, die kann sie auch noch ein Jahr benutzen. Die getrockneten Kräuter sind dafür allerdings ein Problem, die haben ihren Zenit an Spannkraft schon vor einem halben Jahr überschritten. Das Pergament ist, weil alle, ein großes Problem.

"Das Buch für Kräuterkunde, davon stehen zwölf Exemplare von in der Bibliothek, das brauchste vielleicht gar nicht kaufen", sagt Justine hilfreich, und dann sagt sie erstmal gar nichts, denn sie ist abgewandert, weil sie wohl jemanden entdeckt hat. Lily überlegt noch eine Sekunde, ob sie die paar Misteln, die sie braucht, eventuell selbst sammeln könnte, blickt dann etwas frustriert auf, um mal zu gucken, wen Justine da gefunden hat.

Sie sieht sie mit einem Mädchen, das Lily vage bekannt vorkommt. Möglicherweise eine Hufflepuff, und definitiv eine Umarmfreundin. Die beiden reden irgendetwas, eine Minute, zwei Minuten, und Lily wendet sich schon fast wieder beleidigt ihren Berechnungen zu, da kommen die beiden auf sie zu..

"Hi!" sagt die eventuelle Hufflepuff.

"Das ist Lien. Lien van Rozestruik" sagt Justine und bietet dabei eine ganz passable Aussprache des Namens, an den Lily sich jetzt auch wieder vage erinnert. Dritte Klasse, Wahrsagen mit den Hufflepuffs. Und: fünfte Klasse, auf insgesamt drei sterbenslangweiligen Vertrauensschülervollversammlungen am Anfang jeden Trimesters. Und: Mensch, die hat sich ja verändert.

"Lily. Lily Evans", sagt sie und schüttelt Liens Hand (noch so eine Handreichbekanntschaft für sie, das muss sie sich jetzt auch noch merken), und dann denkt sie, dass diese Art der Vorstellung sie irgendwie an James Bond erinnert, aber natürlich hat's Justine versaut, aber andererseits kann sie's ja auch gar nicht wissen, wo sie doch bis vor ein paar Tagen nicht einmal wusste, was Fernsehen war.

Lien hat einen angenehm festen Händedruck. Anders als gewisse Leute, die einem einen toten Fisch in die Hand geben und dann erwarten, dass man sich mehrere Sekunden lang mit diesem toten Fisch beschäftigt. Lily hasst sowas. Lien hat außerdem ihre blonden Haare so kurz geschnitten, wie es der Hogwarts-Dresscode für Mädchen gerade noch erlaubt, und dann noch einen Zentimeter kürzer.

Der Hogwarts-Dresscode für Mädchen ist ein mehrbändiges Konvolut, dass inzwischen glücklicherweise eher großzügig ausgelegt wird, es sei denn, ein Lehrer versucht mal wieder, ein Arschloch zu sein. Aber im Allgemeinen wird man, beispielsweise, wegen des Tragens eines knielangen Rockes noch nicht zum Nachsitzen verdonnert, auch wenn wadenlang (mit Fußnote: "die untere Hälfte der Wade ist gemeint") vorgeschrieben ist. Wegen der Haare haben die sich aber manchmal ganz schön affig, denkt Lily. Liegt vielleicht daran, dass die Schuluniformen an sich schon eher androgyn sind.

(Der Hogwarts-Dresscode für Knaben besteht aus dem gutgemeinten Ratschlag, mit dem Wachsenlassen des Rauschebarts wenigstens bis zur Volljährigkeit zu warten und das Hemd gefälligst in die Hose zu stopfen, vielen Dank auch.)

"Und, was sagst du zu dem Wechselkurs? Ein Spaß, oder?" fragt Lien. Sie hat sie wohl schon als Muggelgeborene identifziert. Aber gut, Lily hat auch einen normalen Namen anstelle von, sagen wir, Seraphina Florentina Valensina du Rîch-et-Vieux, und vermag es außerdem, sich einigermaßen geschmackvoll anzuziehen, daran wird's liegen.

"Naja. Ja. Nein, das ist nicht mehr lustig", sagt sie und versucht gleichzeitig, im Kopf zu überschlagen, was sie sparen würde, wenn sie das Pergament in Zukunft doppelseitig beschreibt. Lien hat sich inzwischen ungefragt ihre inzwischen mit Anmerkungen versehene Liste geschnappt und runzelt die Stirn.

"In der Knockturn Alley gibt's einen An- und Verkauf. Da hab ich die meisten Bücher bekommen, eigentlich alle bis auf die Astronomietafeln."

"Lass mal sehen", sagt Lily und Lien lässt sich in den Bücherbeutel schauen. Gut, denkt sie, Lien führt hier praktisch eine Staubwolke spazieren, aber bei einem Punkt hat sie recht, teuer können die Dinger nicht gewesen sein.

"Sind ja ganz schön historische Ausgaben", meint sie dann.

"Die gehen schon", sagt Lien, "musste nur ab und an mal was aus der Bibliothek ausleihen oder bei jemandem reingucken. Sofern uns die altehrwürdigen Reinblüter noch gucken lassen -?"

Justine streckt ihre Handflächen in einer Friedensgeste aus. "Dich lass ich immer gucken, Lien", sagt sie mit einem Grinsen und Lien grinst zurück und zwinkert ihr mit beiden Augen zu und das sieht Lily und irgendwie findet sie das _niedlich_.

"Und außerdem", sagt Lien, "ich hab dafür immer noch fast soviel Geld ausgegeben wie für die gaze Bahnfahrt hierher, und ich komm immerhin aus Glasgow."

Glasgow? Lily schaut Justine an, aber die schaut nicht mal zurück.

"Und hast du gemerkt, dass die Lehrer dieses Jahr fast durchgehend die günstigsten Lehrbücher auf den Plan gesetzt haben?" fährt Lien fort.

"Nee", sagt Lily bitter, "da hab ich nichts von gemerkt." Aber Justine hat jetzt wohl auch was erkannt.

"Das stimmt schon", sagt sie und deutet auf die Liste. "Das Standard Book of Spells Grade XYZ ist weg, dafür haben wir Advanced Spells in Theory and Practice. Kostet glatt ein Drittel weniger. Und guck mal, das hab ich noch gar nicht gemerkt, Muggelkunde ist jetzt Pflichtfach."

Die drei schauen sich ein.

"Eine Gegenkonspiration also", sagt Lien und grinst.

"Meinste?" fragt Justine. "Die eigentliche Konspiration ist ja schon eher fragwürdig."

"Nee, du verstehst nicht -"

"Der Wechselkurs lässt sich doch bestimmt irgendwie erklären, makroökonomisch oder so -"

"Ich hab vorhin vor diesem besseren Lumpensammler bei Nuts for Knuts fast einen Kniefall machen müssen, damit er mir überhaupt sein kostbares recycletes Pergament verkauft. Der wollte schon gar nicht mehr glauben, dass Muggelgeborene überhaupt noch nach Hogwarts dürfen", sagt Lien.

"Der hat aber schon immer gesponnen", sagt Justine, und insgeheim gibt Lily ihr recht. Und damit fällt ihr auch was ein.

"Das Problem ist hiermit gelöst", sagt sie.

Fragende Blicke.

"Ich zeig's diesen verdammten Pergamentnazis", verkündet sie düster. "Von jetzt an werd ich sie mal mit Karoblocks und Aktenordnern und Kugelschreibern konfrontieren, ha!" Sie kann sich da bestimmt an Petunia wenden, die müsste sowas eigentlich besitzen.

Lien kichert. "Ich mag die Art, wie du denkst", sagt sie, und Lily grinst. Irgendwie gehört Lien zu den Menschen, von denen man gerne positiv bestätigt wird, aber darüber wird sie wohl später mal nachdenken.

"Aber um mal zur Gegenkonspiration zurückzukommen", sagt Lien, "man muss auch mal bedenken, wen Dumbledore in den letzten Jahren so alles zu Vertrauensschülern gemacht hat."

"Da hab ich jetzt gar nicht so drauf geachtet", sagt Lily. Sie erinnert sich im Groben und Ganzen natürlich schon, wer so alles Vertrauensschüler ist oder war, aber jetzt, wo sie drüber nachdenkt, stellt sie fest, dass sie bei wenigstens der Hälfte keine Ahnung hat, aus was für einer Familie die nun kommen. Irgendwie ist sie darüber froh.

"Nee, ich auch nicht", sagt Justine, von der Lily weiß, dass sie ungefähr einmal pro Schuljahr aus allen Wolken fällt, wenn sie feststellt, dass der Idiot, der ihr gerade Punkte für Nach-Beginn-der-Stunde-noch-den-Gang-Entlangrennen abgezogen hat, dies tatsächlich darf, weil er zufällig Schulsprecher ist, und nicht bloß eine große Klappe hat.

"Lauter Mischlinge und fast keine Reinblüter. Gottverdammtnochmal, diese Terminologie ist ja schon zum Kotzen", sagt Lien. "Das klingt, als würd' ich über Hunde sprechen. Kein Wunder, dass die Zauberer alle 'nen Schaden haben, wenn die die ganze Zeit diese Wörter vorgebetet bekommen." Sie wirft einen Seitenblick auf Justine. "Anwesende selbstredend ausgenommen", fügt sie hinzu, "es sei denn, sie gestehen von allein."

"Äh", sagt Justine. Lily guckt bloß staunend Lien an, die offenbar gerade ein Lieblingsthema erwischt hat.

"Im Ernst. Du ein Reinblüter und du ein, Anführungszeichen, Schlammblut, Ausführungszeichen, und ich ein Schlammblut und ein Bastard noch dazu." Sie lacht. "Das einzige, was so einen Slytherin noch mehr provoziert als die Existenz einer Muggelgeborenen, ist die Existenz einer Muggelgeborenen, deren Eltern nicht mal verheiratet sind. Wobei ich darauf hinweisen möchte, dass es a) falsch wäre, zu behaupten, alle Slytherins wären bigott, auch wenn die empirische Betrachtungsweise dies vielleicht nahelegt, und b) dass sich die Bigotterie nicht nur auf Slytherin beschränkt, dankeschön", und da muss sie erst einmal Luft holen.

"Das hast du schön gesagt. Politisch korrekt und so", sagt Lily.

"Ja. Bis auf das 'Schlammblut'. Das solltest du streichen, bevor du in die Politik gehst", sagt Justine.

"Kann sein, aber", Lien überlegt, "wo, verdammt noch mal, ist eigentlich mein Faden geblieben?"

Lily denkt.

"Aber irgendwie gefällt mir das nicht", sagt sie schließlich.

"Was gefällt dir nicht?"

"Das Gegenkonspiration-Dings", versucht sie zu erläutern. "Ich meine, auch wenn mir bis heute nicht eingefallen ist, ob mir die Sache mit dem Vertrauensschülersein nun hätte peinlich sein sollen oder nicht, also, mal angenommen, mir wäre nicht so lächerlich zumute gewesen bei der ganzen Sache - hört sofort auf zu lachen -, dann hätte ich mich doch entschieden dagegen gewehrt, nur deswegen ausgewählt worden zu sein, damit Dumbledore ein antirassistisches Statement machen kann."

"Da haste irgendwo Recht", sagt Lien und denkt nach. Lily lernt noch was über Lien, nämlich, dass sie auf ihrer Unterlippe kaut und in den Himmel schaut, wenn sie nachdenkt."Aber sieh's mal so: dieser Posten ist als solches doch komplett unbrauchbar. Du befolgst sinnlose Regeln und erzählst anderen, dass sie noch mehr sinnlose Regeln befolgen sollen. Wenn man ein antirassistisches Statement aus der Sache machen kann, dann hat man doch wenigstens den Sinn dieses an sich sinnlosen Postens voll ausgeschöpft. Oder so."

"Stimmt schon. Hurra, wir sind die Postergirls der Gegenkonspiration. Oder so."

"Die werden sich noch mal umgucken", stimmt Lien zu. Und nach einem Blick auf die Uhr: "Na, ich muss dann mal. Ich hab für die Rückreise ein paar Leute mit einem Portkey aufgetan, aber ich wette, die würden nicht auf mich warten."

Sie überrascht Lily durch eine flüchtige Abschiedsumarmung. Ging ja schnell, denkt Lily. Das muss sie sich jetzt auch noch merken.

"War schön, sich mal zu unterhalten", sagt Lien und wendet sich Justine zu.

"Lien -"

"Wir sehen uns, nehme ich an?" fragt Lien.

Justine lächelt. "Wir sehen uns", sagt sie.

"Du kommst inzwischen klar?"

"Klar. Bin ein großes Mädchen", sagt Justine, während sie allerdings zu Lien heraufschauen muss, denn sie ist tatsächlich ein ziemlich kleines Mädchen.

"Du baust keinen Mist? Also, keinen größeren als üblich?"

"Ich orientier mich da ganz an dir."

"Gut." Lien legt die Stirn in Falten. "Hast du auch ein Taschentuch dabei, Kind?"

"Hau ab, Lien."

Sie drücken sich, und weg ist Lien. Sie winkt noch mal.

Lily glaubt eher nicht, dass Justine in diesen Ferien überhaupt noch irgend jemanden sehen wird, aber vielleicht meinten die beiden Hogwarts. Kann ja sein.

"Nettes Mädchen", sagt sie und denkt sich, auweia, jetzt klingt sie bald wie ihre eigene Mutter. 'Nettes Mädchen, aber sie sollte sich mal kämmen' - O-Ton Mrs. Evans.

"Sehr nettes Mädchen" bestätigt Justine abwesend; ihr Gesicht leuchtet ein wenig, von einem Lächeln, das noch nicht ganz weg ist. "Aber wir sollten mal zu diesem An- und Verkauf, die machen in der Knockturn Alley immer schon früh zu." Ja, und nachts wieder auf, haha. Aber das muss Justine gar nicht hinzufügen, das weiß Lily von ganz allein. Gut, das weiß sie von Gerüchten. Also weiß sie es eigentlich nicht.

Bücher kaufen gehen. Na also. Vielleicht reicht's ja anschließend doch noch für Fortescue's.

xxx

Am Mittwochmorgen sitzt Justine auf dem Fensterbrett in Lilys Zimmer und raucht eine Zigarette.

Lily braucht natürlich eine Weile, um dies festzustellen. Zunächst ist da der kühle Luftzug, der sie weckt - das warme Wetter ist wohl vorbei - und danach muss sie sich immer noch entscheiden, die Augen aufzumachen, und danach weiß sie nicht recht, ob sie wütend auf Justine sein soll, weil die das Fenster aufgemacht hat, oder ob sie Justine dankbar sein soll, dass sie wenigstens das Fenster aufgemacht hat, während sie hier einfach eine raucht.

Und dann merkt sie, wie unglaublich früh es noch ist, und sie puzzlet sich ein Bild zusammen.

"Was wird das denn?" fragt sie.

Justine scheint nicht im geringsten überrascht, dass sie wach ist. Eher resigniert.

"Ich gehe jetzt", sagt sie.

"Wohin?" fragt Lily. Sie ist inzwischen aufgestanden und geht vorsichtig schon mal in Richtung Tür, mit der vagen Absicht, diese zu blockieren. Das ist wieder so'n typischer Fall Hundehaufen, denkt sie. Sie hat Mr. McKinnons Stimme gehört. Justine hat Ärger, geradezu unglaublichen Ärger, und jetzt sagt sie auch noch:

"Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich mit Lien ans Meer fahre."

Ob sie _weiß_, dass sie sich wie ein verzogenes Kind anhört?

"Ach. Und was soll ich deinem Vater erzählen, wenn er Punkt neun hier vor der Tür steht?"

Justine hebt die Schultern. "Dass ich Punkt sechs hier abgehauen bin und dir nicht gesagt hab, wo ich hingehe."

"Du fährst ans Meer, hast du gesagt."

"Dann ist ja gut", sagt sie, und raucht, "dass das hier eine Insel ist."

Sie wirft den Zigarettenstummel aus dem Fenster. Ist wohl vorbei mit den guten Manieren. Sie steht auf, nimmt sich ihren Rucksack, den sie irgendwann in der Nacht gepackt haben muss, und geht auf die Tür zu.

Lily bemüht sich, die Tür noch ein wenig offensichtlicher zu blockieren.

"Wir sehen uns in anderthalb Wochen", sagt Justine, und dann merkt Lily erstens, dass sie gar nicht auf die _Tür_ zugangen ist, sondern auf Lily, und dass sie es offenbar zweitens, warum auch immer, in Justines Begrüß- und Verabschiedungshierarchie einen Platz nach oben geschafft hat.

Noch 'ne Umarmfreundin, denkt Lily schwach, das muss sie sich jetzt wohl auch noch merken.

"Danke", flüstert Justine. Und bevor Lily groß protestieren kann, ist sie durchs Fenster verschwunden.

Lily geht gleich mal nachschauen, ob sich Justine bei den zwei Metern Fallhöhe eventuell etwas gebrochen hat, aber Justine hüpft schon davon, und sie dreht sich noch einmal um, lächelt sie an, und winkt.


End file.
